In search of hapiness
by Castiel-SPN156-Dean
Summary: Sam a fermé les portes de l'Enfer pour de bon.. Dean n'a plus personne à part Castiel.. Ils vont apprendre à vivre ensemble et construire une vie à deux.. Tout ce qu'ils veulent maintenant c'est trouver le bonheur et ils l'ont enfin trouvé...
1. Chapter 1

_ Hello !_

_Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Elle traine dans ma tête depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme moi j'adore l'écrire et me l'imaginez : ) ._

_N'hésitez pas à commenter pour m'encourager dans ma nouvelle aventure et dans celle en cours comme What we hope.._

_Cette histoire débute après les épreuves mais dans ma vision des choses , Dean n'a pas réussi à arrêter Sam et il les a finit , ce qui a engendré la fermeture de l'enfer._

_Les premiers chapitres auront des flash back , ma véritable histoire se passe après: ) _

_Je ne vous en dévoile pas plus_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dean n'était pas arriver à temps. Sam avait fini les épreuves et avait fermés les portes de l'enfer.

Il était arriver trop tard et il avait retrouvé son frère à terre sans vie. Crowley était assis toujours enchainé sur la chaise regardant le corps inerte de Sam.

Dean s'était écroulé , les larmes aux yeux. Il avait pris son cadet dans ses bras et l'avait serré très fort.

Crowley toujours silencieux regardait la scène , son cœur se serra à cette vision. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il sentit des larmes perler ses joues.

Dean resta plusieurs instants par terre. Au bout de quelques minutes il se leva , son frère dans les bras.

Sans un mot , il le porta dehors. Crowley ne le revit qu'après. Il revint , au grand étonnement de l'ancien démon , le Winchester le détacha puis sortit de nouveau .

Alors que Crowley était resté immobile , il entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'Impala. A partir de ce jour , il ne revit pas Dean.

Dean conduisait depuis quelques heures maintenant. Il roulait en route vers le bunker, ces larmes avaient cessé depuis qu'il avait mis son frère en terre.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Castiel. Il avait tellement envie que l'ange soit à coté de lui.

Il sentait seul et vide de tout. Quand il arriva au bunker , il chopa de suite une bouteille de whisky. Il la vida rapidement et en reprit une autre.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Les jours passèrent , deux mois s'étaient écoulé depuis le décès de Sam. Dean ne quittait presque pas le bunker.

L'enfer maintenant fermé , il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de chasser. Et il n'avait pas honte d'abandonner , il avait assez donné et tellement perdu. Et puis il n'avait pas la force de poursuivre ce combat seul, la chasse s'était fini pour lui pour de bon.

Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de contacter Castiel mais pour l'instant il était resté sans nouvelles. Se pouvait-il que l'ange ait réussi et soit enfermé au paradis ?

Il espérait que non , maintenant qu'il avait perdu Sam , il n'avait plus personne à part Castiel.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour aller se coucher , il fut coupé dans sa progression par un coup tapé à la porte.

Méfiant , il monta les marches lentement. Personne ne savait qu'il habitait ici alors qui pourrait venir ?

Il ouvrit la porte lentement. Il recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit la personne sur le seuil de la porte.

Castiel , mouillé de la tête aux pieds lui faisait face. Il avait changé de vêtements mais il avait gardé son vieil imper.

- Cas.. demanda-t-il comme pour être sur.

- Salut Dean..

Dean fit un grand pas et le happa dans ses bras. Il était tellement content de le voir. Il le garda coincé dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes.

Dean le lâcha et le fit entrer. Il partit chercher un drap pour Castiel et lui rapporta des vêtements sec. Il lui indiqua la salle de bain et Castiel partit se changer.

Dean s'était assis sur la chaise dans la pièce principale. Castiel revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Il avait revêtu un t-shirt bleu ainsi qu'un jean de Dean. Il était très classe et puis son t-shirt faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Castiel s'assit en face du Winchester. Il resta silencieux quelques instants.

- J'étais inquiet… Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois … J'ai cru que tu avais fermé les portes derrière toi comme tu me l'avais dit..

- C'est ce qui était prévu oui mais.. Métatron ne m'avait pas exactement tout dit.. Il manquait un ingrédient.. Pour fermer les portes , il avait besoin de la grâce d'un ange… Il me l'a pris et j'ai chuté..

- Attends.. Tu veux dire que tu es..

- Humain oui .. Coupa Castiel…

- Oh… Je suis désolé..

- Ne le sois pas.. Je m'y suis fait … J'ai pris beaucoup de temps a m'habituer à ce corps.. Je n'avais aucun moyen de venir jusqu'ici alors c'est pour cela que j'ai pris du temps pour venir..

- Je suis vraiment désolé Cas .. Je sais combien ca comptait pour toi de réparer tout le merdier la haut…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être répéta Castiel.. Quand j'y pense c'est mieux ainsi je n'avais plus ma place au paradis.. Et puis.. Je n'aurais pas aimé être séparé de toi.. Je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais..

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Dean avait comprit.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean était confortablement couché dans son lit. Il avait passé ses bras en dessous du coussin. Il sentait un bras traversé la moitié de son dos et une tête couché sur le dessus de son épaule.

Il était paisible et dormait encore à poing fermé jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit dans un état de demi sommeil , la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et resta couché.

- Papa ! Daddy debout !

Une petite boule d'énergie sautait dans le lit. Dean grogna et se refugia dans son coussin ce qui déplut à la nouvelle venue. Elle s'accroupit et secoua Dean, il releva la tête et aperçut l'heure affiché sur le cadran du réveil. 7h !

- Oh , tu as vu l'heure .. On est dimanche…

- Mais papa , tu as dis qu'on ferait des crêpes !

Il sentit son compagnon , se retourner et se refugier à l'autre coté du lit. Il entendit une voix grave murmurer.

- Tu lui as promis Dean..

- Roh… C'est bon tu as gagné allez file dans la cuisine j'arrive…

- Ouais… s'exclama-t-elle

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, Dean l'interpella.

- Hey Joy , tu as pas oublié quelque chose ?

La petite fille revint sur ses pas et embrassa son papa. Elle fit le tour et fit un câlin au dormeur.

Elle quitta la pièce en courant et descendit rapidement les escaliers..

- Joy doucement.. se fâcha Dean de la chambre.

Encore mal réveillé , il laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller. Il se tourna et passa son bras autour du corps qui lui faisait dos. Il posa sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Salut Cas..

- Salut.. _répondit-il d'une petite voix._

* * *

_Alors que pensez vous de ce début ?_

_Oui je vous entend jusqu'ici vous dire.. Quoi mais comment ca se fait? etc_

_Mais n__e vous inquiétez pas tout sera expliqué dans les prochains chapites en flash back.._

_A bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à toutes et tous!_

_Je ne suis pas habitué à autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre lol.. Ca me fait chaud au coeur de voir que vous soyez intrigué et interessé par cette fic... J'espère continuer à attiser votre curiosité et que vous continuez à me commenter et me lire :)_

_Merci pour vos ajouts aux follows et favoris , cela me touche :)_

_**Thanks à barjy , mariancléa, yakusokuyumi, Nafrayu , Gwenn-Anne Claudie , Amanda A Fox , et à la guest yasbaltrine**_

* * *

Dean était vraiment très heureux d'apprendre les choses de la vie à Castiel. Ce que tout humain savait faire d'instinct était une chose totalement nouveau pour l'ange déchu.

Il avait presque tout à apprendre et c'était avec un certain plaisir que Dean l'aidait. Il lui avait déja appris beaucoup de choses.

Il l'attendait d'ailleurs dans la cuisine. L'ange n'était étonnament pas du matin , il venait toujours avec les petits yeux , les cheveux désordonnés , encore en pantalon de pyjama et en t-shirt.

Dean se rappela avec un sourire la fois ou Castiel avait voulu se coucher tout habiller. Dean l'avait alors rabrouer et l'ange avait simplement répondu.

- Mais tu dors presque tous le temps habillé Dean..

- Pas toujours Cas et puis tu auras meilleur si tu enlevais quelque couche..

L'ange l'avait suivi à la lettre et était apparu le lendemain seulement d'un calecon. Dean avait rapidement détourné le regard gené et lui avait ordonné d'aller mettre quelque chose sur lui. Depuis l'ex-ange venait toujours avec un minimum de vetements sur lui.

Dean attendit que Castiel ait bu un café et soit plus ou moins réveillé pour l'interpeller.

- Viens Cas..

Castiel se leva lentement et rejoignit Dean derrière les fourneaux.

- Aujourd'hui Cas , je vais t'apprendre à faire des crèpes.. C'est super bon et cela fait un bon déjeuner..

- Que veux tu que je fasse Dean? demanda-t-il d'une voie enrouée

- On va commencer par faire la pate.. Tu veux bien sortir les oeufs du frigo? posa-t-il d'une voie douce.

- Bien sur..

Il ouvrit le frigo et saisit le paquet d'oeufs. Il le tendit a Dean , qui en sortit ce qu'il fallait.

- Bon on va tout mélanger

Il commença à remuer sous l'oeil attentif du nouvel humain. Quand il eut fini de mélanger il prit la louche et montra à Castiel comment mettre la pâte dans la poêle.

La première crêpe fut prête après que Dean l'ait fait sauter.

- A ton tour Cas.

Il s'écarta tandis que Castiel s'emparait avec délicatesse de la louche. Il la déposa et fit tourner pour bien en avoir partout.

Il se débrouillait bien pour un nouveau sous le regard rassurant de Dean. C'est d'une poignée incertaine qu'il prit la poêle pour faire décoller la crêpe.

Dean voyant son hésitation se plaça derrière lui. Il ne remarqua même pas la proximité de son corps. Presque collé au dos de Castiel , il mit sa main sur la sienne tout en lui murmurant la démarche à suivre.

- Tu la décolles un peu et quand tu vois qu'elle ne colle plus tu donnes un léger coup ...

Il la fit sauter avec succès. Il s'éloigna rapidement quand il vit le visage de Castiel si près du sien. Il se racla la gorge nerveusement avant de s'appuyer sur la table , regardant Castiel mettre la crèpe dans une assiette...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean glissa un dernier bisou sur la joue de Castiel avant de se lever. Il prit un t-shirt et l'enfila rapidement. Il ouvrit la porte et se prit les pieds dans une masse noire. Il se rattrapa rapidement et se tourna.

- Bordel Asia , tu sais pas aller te coucher autre part c'est une porte ici... râla Dean

La chienne leva la tête sur son maître et se leva pour lui dire bonjour. Elle s'assit et remua la queue quémandant des caresses. Dean sourit et lui caressa entre les oreilles.

- Allez viens grosse , ta dame veut des crêpes..

Dean rit quand il vit la jeune labrador saliver à l'avance et descendre au rez de chaussée.

Joy était installée sur une chaise dans le salon et attendait sagement son papa. Quand elle le vit arriver , elle courut dans ses bras et faillit même tomber. Mais Asia toujours fidèle au poste veillait au bien être de l'enfant et la suivait à la trace.

Dean l'attrapa au vol et la prit dans ses bras. Elle encercla son cou de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- T'es prête à faire des crêpes?

- Oui .. sourit la petite

Dean la posa par terre et prit une chaise pour la mettre tout près du plan de travail. La petite fille comptait les oeufs quand son père lui demanda.

- Aujourd'hui c'est qui le chef Joy? posa-t-il sérieusement

- C'est moi.. dit-elle sans hésiter

- D'accord donc je dois faire tout ce que tu me dis?

- Oui sinon t'es viré papa..

- D'accord j'ai intérêt à faire gaffe.. ria-t-il

Dean se lança dans la préparation de la pâte. Joy n'en lâchait pas une miette et le rabroua quand il dit qu'il voulait mettre du sel plutot que du sucre.

Castiel descendit quelques instants plus tard, il avait encore la tête dans le cirage. Dean lui tendit son café et reçut un bisou en remerciement. Il glissa un petit bisou sur la tête de sa fille.

- Bonjour Daddy.

- Salut ma puce.

Castiel s'installa à table , regardant Dean et Joy cuisiner. Asia s'assit à ses pieds regardant elle aussi la scène.

Alors qu'il avait fini la deuxième , la porte d'entrée s'ouvra. Asia se leva et salua le visiteur.

- Salut les garçons.

Un homme en costard cravate noir débarqua dans la cuisine des Winchesters. Joy en voyant le nouveau venu décolla de sa chaise.

- TONTON CROWLEY!

Elle courut vers Crowley qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un gros calin et lui glissa un bisou.

Castiel ricana quand il entendit son homme murmurer.

- Bordel je m'y habituerais jamais..

Crowley loin d'écouter ce que disait le jeune Winchester , concentrait toute son attention sur la petite fille.

- Comment ca va Monkey?

- Ca va , on fait des crêpes avec Papa , tu vas en manger hein oui? demanda-elle avec une moue adorable

- Bien sur que je vais en manger . sourit-il. Je ne rate jamais une occasion de manger tes merveilleuses crêpes Mademoiselle Joy

- Aujourd'hui c'est Chef Joy

- Pardon Chef Joy

Il la posa par terre et elle partit retrouver Dean derrière la plaque chauffante.

Castiel sourit en voyant Dean mettre un chapeau totalement ridicule sur la tête de leur fille et lui dire très fièrement que c'était une toque comme les grands chefs.

La petite fille ria devant les pitreries de son père et lui ordonna gentiment d'arrêter pour se concentrer sur son travail car il avait beaucoup de clients qui attendaient. Dean s'exécuta et enchaîna les crêpes.

Joy amena une assiette pour chacun des ses clients. Ils s'installèrent tous ensemble et mangèrent.

* * *

_Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre?_

_Le nouveau petit flash back vous a plu?_

_A bientot!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey !_

_Merci a tous pour vos reviews , je suis tellement heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous plait :D_

_Place a la suite , bonne lecture !_

* * *

Aujourd'hui Castiel devait passer un entretien d'embauche. Il avait postulé dans une université du coin pour devenir prof d'histoire et de théologie. Dean se rappelle parfaitement la fois où Castiel lui avait parlé de son envie de travailler.

Ils étaient au supermarché en train de faire des courses lorsque Castiel prit la parole.

- Dean je vais chercher un travail...

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu veux travailler? s'étonna Dean

- Je veux t'aider à payer la nourriture..

- Mais tu as pas besoin Cas' c'est même pas moi qui c'est Monsieur Vinky..

- Peut-être mais on ne peut plus continuer a vivre comme ça alors pourquoi pas se trouver un travail respectable dans lequel nous nous plairons.. Tu pourrais être engagé dans un garage..

- Ouais c'est vrai que ce serait pas mal... Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la caisse.

- Je ne sais pas encore mais je ne suis pas difficile..

Dean sourit en repensant à la tête sérieuse que Cas' tirait ce jour là. Il passait dans le couloir lorsqu'il vit Castiel devant le miroir de la salle de bain en train de se débattre avec sa cravate. Il toqua et s'invita dans la pièce. Castiel se tourna vers lui , la cravate en main.

- Tu veux de l'aide Cas? ria-t-il doucement.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas Dean.. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à la mettre...

- C'est jamais facile au début... J'ai appris à la faire à 16 ans après ca devient une habitude..

Dean prit la cravate bleu et la passa derrière la nuque de Castiel. Concentré sur le noeud , il ne remarqua même pas que Castiel avait les yeux rivés sur lui depuis le début. Dean continua de lui expliquer , c'est quand il releva la tête pour voir si Castiel avait compris qu'il vit la proximité entre son visage et celui de Castiel.

Il resta quelques instants perdu dans ce bleu céruléen. Il eut même l'impression que Castiel s'approchait de lui, il recula précipitamment.

- Euh voilà... J'espère que tu as compris comment on faisait... dit-il gêné.

- Euh ... oui merci Dean

Dean se racla la gorge avant de regarder Castiel de nouveau. Il lui donna un petit sourire avant de lui taper virilement sur l'épaule.

- Bonne chance pour ton entretien..

- Merci Dean

Castiel prit les clés de la voiture que Dean avait réparé pour lui. Il fit signe de la main à Dean et se mit en route pour son rendez vous.

Il revint 2 heures plus tard, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- J'ai été embauché... dit-il en descendant les escaliers

- Bravo Cas' , tu as géré..

Dean obtint un job dans un garage comme il l'avait prévu. Jim l'avait pratiquement de suite embauché au vue de ses nombreuses connaissances.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean et Castiel étaient assis à la table de la bibliothèque. Castiel lisait tranquillement tandis que Dean feuilletait un magazine de voitures.

On toqua à la porte. Dean releva un regard surpris à Castiel, ils se levèrent en même temps et montèrent lentement les marches du bunker.

Dean se mit par réflexe devant le brun et ouvrit la porte.

Dean recula en voyant Crowley lui faire face un sourire timide sur le visage.

- Salut les gars..

Dean s'apprêtait a fermer la porte quand Crowley mit sa main dessus pour ne pas qu'il la referme.

- S'il te plait Dean..

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Crowley!

- J'ai pris des jours pour vous trouver... Et j'avoue que je suis étonné que vous viviez la dedans...

- Crowley.. prévint Dean

- Vint en au fait.. compléta Castiel

- Ok... Est ce que je peux vivre avec vous? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

- Quoi? Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère.. se facha Dean

- Deano s'il te plait.. Je suis humain maintenant et j'ai personne à part vous... On a traversé tellement d'épreuves tous les trois vous allez pas me laisser tout seul

- Tu nous a pourris la vie pendant des années Crowley.. fit remarquer Dean

- Je sais et je regrette... sincèrement... S'il vous plait je vous causerais pas de soucis je me ferais tout petit...

Dean se tourna vers Castiel. Sans même se parler , ils se comprirent. Dean s'écarta et laissa passer l'ancien démon.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean faisait la vaisselle quand deux petites mains se glissèrent sur son ventre. Joy passa sa tête sur le coté et sourit.

- Papa , on peut aller promener Asia..

- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à tonton Crowley..

- Tu crois qu'il voudra bien?

- Bien sur , il peut pas te résister..

- D'accord j'y vais..

Elle partit nonchalamment en direction de la table du salon. Elle prit la main de l'Ecossais et lui demanda avec des petits yeux sa requête. Dean ricana quand il vit que Crowley bataillait pour ne pas accepter.

Il accepta finalement après quelques instants. Joy sauta de joie et partit chercher la laisse suivie de la chienne. Elle réussit à l'attraper et l'a mis en place à une Asia déjà assise.

La petite fille enroula la laisse autour de son petit poignet et laissa son tonton ouvrir la porte. Joy passa devant suivi par Asia qui faisait attention à ne pas faire mal à l'enfant.

Il se rappelait encore la fois où Crowley avait débarqué avec Asia. Joy n'avait que neuf mois quand elle marcha en voyant un chien plaqué sur l'écran. Elle montra du doigt à Dean tout en gazouillant. Crowley qui était présent dans la pièce n'avait rien raté de la scène , c'est pour quoi il était venu une semaine plus tard avec un chiot de neuf semaines.

Dean et Castiel avaient retrouvés leur fille assise par terre , attendant impatiemment que le chiot s'approche. Le chiot s'approcha doucement sous les yeux attentif des trois hommes. Heureuse , elle tapa ses mains de bas en haut et toucha le chien à la tête. Elle réagit a peine et ne fit que lécher l'enfant sur ses petites mains. Joy l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait fait un câlin.

Cette scène fit sourire les trois hommes. Crowley qui se trouvait à coté du Winchester dit simplement

- J'aime pas les gosses tu sais bien Dean mais la votre est extraordinaire.

Joy se leva et faillit tomber en avant , c'était sans compter sur le chien qui se servit d'un coup de tête pour relever le bébé. Dean ria quand il vit sa fille partit gambader à coté du chiot qui marchait tranquillement à coté , la queue qui balançait.

- On la garde.. dit-il simplement

Perdu dans ses pensées , Dean repris pied dans la réalité.Alors qu'il ressuyait une assiette, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son ventre. Une tête se posa au creux de ses omoplates. Il sourit et essuya ses mains avant de les poser sur celles de Castiel.

- Je t'aime... entendit-il dans son dos

- Je t'aime aussi Cas'..

Il se tourna et prit le visage en coupe de son homme. Il l'embrassa délicatement tout en caressant ses cheveux. Castiel refugia sa tête dans le cou du Winchester.

- On va prendre une douche? glissa-t-il à son oreille

- Volontiers.. répondit-il

Dean lui prit la main et ils montèrent à l'étage.

* * *

_Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?_

_A la prochaine !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi!_

_Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews , j'avoue que je sais pas quoi dire à part merci :)_

_Thanks aussi pour vos rajouts aux favoris ou aux follows ;)_

_Place à la suite , bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dean venait de rentrer du travail. Il trouva Castiel attablé à une table de la bibliothèque. Le nouvel humain n'avait eu cours que l'avant midi aujourd'hui.

- Je suis rentré.. fit-il remarquer

- Ca été ta journée? demanda Castiel en quittant son livre des yeux

- Oui super et toi?

- Très bien , les élèves sont plus intéresses que ce que je pensais .. Il y a deux filles qui sont venus me demander plus de détails sur la religion chrétienne...

- Tu es sur que c'était pour cela.. ricana Dean

- Ben oui pour quoi d'autres? posa-t-il en penchant la tête

Dean sourit devant son penchement de tête. Castiel les sourcils froncés attendait une réponse.

- Et bien peut être qu'elle te trouve mignon et qu'elles ont fait ça pour te parler etc...

- Je ne pense pas Dean... Et puis je suis beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle...

- Je pense pas que ca leur poserait un problème tu sais.. ria-t-il devant l'innocence de Castiel

Dean but une goulée de la bière qu'il avait sorti du sachet de courses quand Crowley débarqua.

- A qui que ca ne poserait pas un problème ? répéta l'ancien démon

- Des étudiantes s'intéressent à Cas et lui il craint pour la différence d'âge

- Dean.. râla Castiel

- Ben quoi.. se défendit-il

- C'est vrai tu sais Castiel.. Je suis sur qu'il n'y a aucun soucis avec cela , les hommes murs elles aiment bien..

- Vous m'énervez tous les deux.. pesta-t-il

Dean ria discrètement avant de poser sa bière sur la table. Après tout il savait que Cas ne sortirait jamais avec ces filles.

- Putain , je crève de faim moi

- J'ai faim des pizzas.. intervint Castiel

- Tu as cuisiné toi? demanda Dean surpris

- Non , je ne sais pas le faire... J'ai réchauffé il y avait une explication derrière..

- Merci c'est gentil Cas.. Mais il fallait pas tu sais j'aurais fait quelque chose

- Vous étiez au travail et j'étais ici.. Elles devraient être prête dans une dizaine de minutes.

Dean se dirigea vers la cuisine suivi de Crowley. Ce dernier prit 3 assiettes et les tendit au Winchester. Crowley prenait place à table tandis que Castiel arrivait pour manger.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean avait décidé de venir chercher Castiel à la fin des cours. Castiel lui avait confié le matin qu'il ne prenait pas sa voiture car un collègue venait le chercher.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ca l'avait travailler toute la journée, Jim l'avait d'ailleurs renvoyé chez lui pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Castiel semblait plus souriant ces derniers temps et il passait beaucoup de temps sur son téléphone à envoyer des messages à Dieu sait qui.

Dean se gara devant l'université et attendit la sortie de l'ex ange. Castiel sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard , Dean fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit en compagnie d'un homme.

L'homme était grand et avait les cheveux bruns. Il portait un très beau costume, surement très cher, il avait à la main une mallette en cuir. Dean sortit précipitamment de la voiture lorsqu'il vit l'inconnu toucher Castiel au bras et ce dernier lui sourire en retour.

Il ouvrit rapidement la portière et interpella son colocataire. Castiel se retourna rapidement , le regard étonné.

Dean le vit saluer le grand brun avant de venir vers lui. Il remit sa sacoche sur son épaule tout en descendant les escaliers de pierre.

- Dean mais qu'est ce que tu fais la? s'étonna Castiel

- Et ben je... Je me suis dit que j'allais venir te chercher t'avais pas pris ta voiture... Et

- Merci c'est gentil.. sourit-il

Castiel s'installa sur le coté passager tandis que Dean reprenait place derrière le volant. Il démarra tout en regardant du coin de l'oeil son passager. Une question lui taraudait les lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait vu avec ce gars. Il s'arrêta au feu rouge et demanda comme si de rien n'était.

- C'était qui ce gars?

- Qui ca? demanda-t-il

- Le mec avait qui tu es sortis..

- Oh c'est Andy , un collègue de travail..

- Il avait l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier..

- On s'entend bien oui.. Il est professeur de physique et ces théories sont extraordinaires.. s'émerveilla-t-il

Dean se perdit dans ses pensées lorsque Castiel se lança dans un petit discours sur la métaphysique. Dean le vit s'émerveiller en parlant de ce mec, il sourit tout en reprenant une formule totalement inconnue pour le Winchester.

Dean sentit son coeur se tordre lorsqu'il le vit sourire en parlant de gars. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Après tout Castiel pouvait bien avoir des amis... Sauf que dans la façon dont Castiel parlait de lui et les touchers plus qu'équivoque , il y avait plus..

Putain un prof de physique quoi.. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi cela lui foutu le moral à zéro .. Quand ils arrivèrent au bunker , Dean trouva une excuse bidon pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre et ne pas en sortir de la soirée.

Castiel était venu toquer pour voir si il voulait manger mais Dean n'avait pas répondu...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Après une bonne douche bien chaude en amoureux , Dean et Castiel s'habillèrent et descendirent rapidement.

Crowley et Joy rentrèrent quelques instants après leurs descentes. Joy courut vers son papa , qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle enserra ses deux petits bras autour de sa tête.

- Ca été la promenade?

- Oui super cool.. Tonton Crowley nous a emmené au parc , et j'ai été sur les balançoires toute seule.. dit-elle fièrement

- Tu as pas eu peur ? s'étonna-t-il

- Non , il a été super doucement et après j'ai presque touché les nuages..

- Ben dis donc..

Elle tendit les bras vers Castiel qui la prit dans ses bras sous l'oeil attendri de Dean. Elle lui fit pleins de bisous tandis qu'il se mettait à la chatouiller. Elle rit aux éclats et pleura de rire.

- Daddy arrête..

Elle se remua tentant d'échapper aux deux mains sans succès.

- Daddy.. Si tu ... m'aimes arrête.. dit-elle

Castiel s'arrêta immédiatement alors que Dean riait.

- C'est pas juste ca.. dit-il a sa fille

- Ben si.. rouspéta-t-elle

Il la posa à terre tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Dean.

- Papa , je peux aller jouer avec Sam?

- Euh ouais ma puce ... file...

Les trois hommes regardèrent la petite fille s'éclipser dans le jardin suivi de la jeune chienne.

- Elle parle toujours de cet ami imaginaire..

- Ouais , elle n'arrête pas..

- Ca dure depuis quand déjà? posa Crowley

- A ce que je me rappelle depuis toujours..

- Dean , on en a déjà parlé.. Il est normal qu'elle ait un ami imaginaire tous les enfants en ont un..

- Tu trouves normal qu'elle l'appelle comme mon frère peut être.. qui est...

- C'est un prénom courant .. rassura-t-il

Il ne répondit rien et partit dans le salon sous l'oeil inquiet de son homme.

* * *

_Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre?_

_Est que pensez vous de l'ami imaginaire de la petite?_

_Alors beaucoup me demandent d'ou vient la petite, ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez la réponse dans le prochain chapitre :p_

_A bientot!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey !_

_Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews , voici le chapitre qui répond enfin a vos questions sur la provenance de la petite Joy et on en sait un plus sur le fameux Sam._

_J'espere pouvoir remettre un chapitre avant que je parte en vacances car oui moi je pars seulement maintenant plus exactement lundi jusqu'au 1.. :-)_

_Place a la suite , bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dean était assis dans le divan qu'il venait d'installer. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord tous les trois pour acheter une télévision et se fournir un divan. Il avait reculer quelques tables dans la bibliothèque et avait les travaux nécessaires pour enfin profiter du petit écran.

Au programme ce soir , visionnage de film intensif. Après tout il fallait bien remplir la culture générale de l'ex angelot , il n'y connaissait toujours rien aux moindres références culturelles!

Dean venait de mettre le dvd dans le lecteur lorsque Castiel arriva avec le paquet de pop corn. Il s'avachit sur le divan tout en posant le plat entre eux deux. Crowley arriva dans la pièce.

- Hey , ca te dit de mater Star Wars? demanda Dean en prenant une poignée

- Non merci.. Je vais me pieuter j'ai eu une grosse journée au boulot..

- Ok a demain.. dirent-ils d'unisson

Dean enclencha le film et fourra une vingtaine de pop corn dans la bouche tandis que Castiel s'installait plus confortablement.

Le film en était à la moitié lorsque Castiel coupa le silence qui regnait dans la piece.

- Au fait Dean , Andy voudrait bien te rencontrer..

Dean se retourna précipitamment vers le perturbateur. Il lui fit les gros yeux alors que Castiel avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

- Qu... Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

- Il dit que je parle beaucoup de toi et qu'il voudrait enfin faire ta connaissance..

- Cas.. Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée..

- Ben pourquoi? dit-il en lui faisant face

- C'est trop bizarre comme situation et puis on présente des gens importants à son.. enfin tu vois quoi

- Non...Son quoi?

- Cas... est ce que Andy est ... gay?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que Andy soit heureux est quoi que ce soit à avoir dans cette conversation.. fit-il remarquer en plissant les yeux

- Non Cas pas gay dans le sens heureux... gay dans le sens homo enfin qui aime les hommes quoi...

- Je n'en sais rien pourquoi est ce que cela t'interesse?

- Ben vous avez l'air très proche tous les deux alors j'ai cru.. enfin j'ai cru que tu étais avec lui..

- Oh je vois... Non je suis pas avec lui meme si il me l'a deja proprosé plusieurs fois... Et puis j'ai déja quelqu'un..

- Quoi? cria-t-il

- Oui...

Il se leva tout en prenant le plat en plastique. Il ramassa les deux bières maintenant vide et se tourna vers Dean. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé les yeux rivés dans le vide.

- Tu en veux encore?

Dean aquiesca sans faire attention a ce qu'il avait dit. Il fut réveillé par Crowley la main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est ce que t'as?

- Tu savais... tu savais que Cas avait quelqu'un..

- Pff , t'es vraiment con Deano

Il quitta la pièce à son tour , un verre d'eau a la main. Castiel revint quelques instants plus tard , le plat rempli jusqu'a rebord.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que Dean et Castiel était installée dans leur nouvelle maison. Deux longues années qu'il avait accepté la vérité en face et qu'ils s'aimaient sans aucune honte.

Ils avaient rapidement décidé de quitter le bunker et de se trouver une maison à eux , qui ne leur rappelait par leur passé. Grâce à Crowley qui était agent immobilier et qui avait beaucoup de connaissances dans le milieu. Il en avait trouvé une dans les alentours , elle concordait parfaitement à leur critère et en plus elle n'était pas loin , Crowley quant à lui avait élu domicile deux maisons plus loin.

Après la maison , il avait rapidement parler bébé. Après tout Dean aimait le fait d'être père et Castiel avait étonnament accepté l'idée d'avoir un petit mome chez eux. Alors qu'il venait de finir la première année d'habitation dans la maison , il avait décidé de commencer les démarches.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait trouvé Miranda. Cette dernière , maman deux deux beaux enfants, était depuis bientot six ans volontaire comme mère porteuse.

Ils se rappelaient très bien de leur première rencontre. Ils avaient ouvert la porte , nerveux comme jamais. La jeune femme était brune et avait les yeux verts , un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Elle leur avait confié qu'elle avait toujours adoré être enceinte et qu'elle s'était comme mission d'aider les jeunes parents ne pouvant pas procréer et surtout elle soutenait les homosexuels dans leurs envies d'avoir des enfants. Depuis bientôt trois ans , elle s'était "spécialisé" dans les homosexuels et adorait les aider dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Dean et Castiel se sentirent rapidement détendu devant elle. Ils avaient pris la décision que ce serait Castiel qui donnerait son sperme pour une fécondation. Dean avait juste dit qu'il voulait que leur enfant ait ces magnifiques yeux. Castiel avait simplement hocher de la tête avant de l'embrasser.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean était sous le capot d'une camaro lorsque Castiel l'appela. Il s'essaya les mains sur son essui avant de s'emparer de son téléphone. Castiel lui gueula au téléphone que la petite allait arriver , que Miranda était à l'hopital, qu'il devait venir au plus vite.

Dean ne se nettoya même pas et prit son manteau au passage. Il se confonda en excuse auprès de Jim avant de simplement lui dire qu'il allait être papa. Jim sourit avant de prendre la clé de douze que le jeune mécano avait toujours dans la main. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule avant de le laisser filer.

Il arriva rapidement à l'hopital. Il courut à l'acceuil et tenta de parler tout en calmant sa respiration. On lui indiqua rapidement le bon étage et il se pressa sur l'ascenseur.

Il n'attendit meme pas que les portes s'ouvrent complement , il se faufila à l'éxtérieur et courut dans tout le couloir. Il fut soulagée lorsqu'il vit Castiel , il le prit rapidement dans ses bras après l'avoir embrassé.

- Comment elle va?

- Elle va bien , le travail était déja bien entamée , elle m'a sonné il y a une heure.. Elle voulait pas que ce soit une fausse alerte comme l'autre fois alors elle a attendu pour être sure..

- Oh putain j'arrive pas à croire qu'on va voir notre fille ce soir...

Ils s'asseyèrent calmement en attendant des nouvelles. Alors que Castiel dormait depuis bientot une heure , une infermère vint les chercher. Leur fille était née.

- Comment voulez vous l'appeler? demanda l'infermiere.

- Joy Jude Winchester... répondirent-ils d'unisson.

Ils passèrent voir Miranda et la remercièrent pour tout , dans deux jours leur bébé serait chez eux.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean était dans le lit, il posa sa main sur le coté opposé du lit et ne trouva qu'une place vide. Il releva la tête et ne vit pas Castiel dans la pièce, encore à moitié endormi il se mit sur ses deux jambes et se retrouva dans le couloir.

Il trouva son homme dans la chambre de leur fille. Il se mit derrière lui et enroula ses bras sur son ventre , il posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui posa un bisou sur la joue.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- J'arrive pas à la quitter..

- Elle non plus apparemment

Le nouveau né avait ses yeux grands ouvert et les petits poigts fermés. Dean sourit quand il vit l'esquisse d'un sourire traversé sa petite bouille.

- Elle a meme pas crié pour son biberon , elle est juste restée comme cela...

- Notre fille est parfaite..

- J'ai paniqué parce qu'elle dormait et j'ai cru qu'elle respirait plus alors je l'ai un peu fait se remuer et elle a ouvert les yeux...

- Elle a déja mangé..

- Non pas encore..

- Je m'en charge va te coucher..

- Mais..

- Vas-y ca fait déja deux fois que tu le fais... Allez tu as cours très tot demain..

- D'accord... Je t'aime..

- Je t'aime aussi Cas..

Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Castiel ne quitta la pièce difficilement. Dean se chargea du biberon de la petite , il la garda dans ses bras pendant presque une heure puis il la remit dans son lit.

La petite avait encore les yeux ouvert mais Dean savait par habitude qu'elle s'endormait toute seule après seulement quelques minutes. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Bonne nuit ma puce , je t'aime fort...

Dean quitta la pièce sans regarder que la petite avait le visage tourné sur l'autre coté du lit. Elle gazouilla tout en remuant des bras, elle se mit à chouiner quand elle vit la personne ne pas tendre les bras pour la prendre.

L'homme sourit avant de tendre le doigt pour lui caresser la joue. Le bébé s'empara du doigt et le mit dans sa bouche tout en souriant.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique Joy... Je veillerais sur toi... Moi c'est Sam..

La petite sourit tout en continuant de remuer des bras. L'homme finit par mettre sa main sur son petit ventre , le bébé joua un peu avec ses doigts avant de fermer ses petits yeux.

* * *

_Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre?_

_A bientot!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi!_

_Me revoila enfin :). Désolé pour l'attente mais le retour des vacances plus la rentrée j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps.._

_Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien.. Ca me va droit au coeur..._

_Place a la suite , bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dean était perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge par réflexe , il n'était pas du tout concentré sur ce qu'il faisait sa conduite était automatique. Il revenait de la rencontre avec le fameux Andy.

Et au grand désarroi de Dean , ce mec était génial. Il était intelligent , gentil et toujours à l'écoute et Dean avait très bien vu l'adoration que Castiel pouvait avoir à son égard. Ils avaient mangés tranquillement au restaurant tous les trois , Dean était resté plutôt en retrait , se contentant d'observer son ami discuter.

Andy montrait clairement qu'il était intéressé par Castiel , il le faisait bien savoir. Mais Castiel semblait indifférent au grand plaisir de Dean , qui souriait discrètement quand il voyait que le nouvel humain ne répondait pas au avance du professeur.

Au fil de la soirée , le physicien avait perdu de son sourire , il semblait plus morose et parlait de moins en moins. Et il y avait quelque chose qu'il l'avait beaucoup perturbé. Alors que Castiel était parti régler la note , Andy était venu se mettre à coté du mécano. Il lui avait simplement dit.

- Vous avez beaucoup de chance

Dean qui avait les yeux rivés sur Castiel, tourna un regard interrogateur vers son interlocuteur. Andy lui avait sourit discrètement avant de s'éloigner tandis que Castiel revenait vers eux.

Maintenant que Dean était dans la voiture , il se repassait sans cesse cette phrase dans sa tête. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un 4x4 qui klaxonna derrière, le feu maintenant vert , le narguait. Il démarra délicatement.

Depuis plusieurs jours , il se posait beaucoup de questions et il ne trouvait aucune réponse. Un petit ronflement se fit entendre dans l'habitacle , il tourna la tête vers son passager.

Castiel était appuyé contre la vitre de l'Impala , appuyé contre sa veste il dormait profondément. Dean ne put s'empecher de sourire face à cette vision de l'ex ange. Cet être qui était tellement exceptionnel et qui lui montrait jour après jour.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Dean se gara devant l'entrée , coupa le moteur puis se tourna vers le dormeur. Que devait-il faire? Le réveiller? Ou le laisser dormir en le portant?

Dean repensa tout à coup à son dos. Il s'était blessé il y a quelques jours au garage , il était donc dans l'incapacité de porter le petit brun. Il souffla de dépit et posa sa main sur son épaule , il la secoua délicatement jusqu'à ce deux petits yeux bleus lui fassent face.

-On.. On est arrivé Cas..

La tête encore dans le cirage , Castiel ouvrit difficilement la portière et sortit de la voiture sous l'oeil attentif du Winchester.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean venait de finir de laver leur fille. Il lui avait dit de descendre pour prendre son verre d'eau et de l'attendre en bas. Accompagné de la manne de linge , il dévala les escaliers. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il ne vit pas la petite dans le fauteuil comme il l'espérait.

Il posa le linge au sol et se mit à la recherche de la petite. Il l'interpella plusieurs fois mais toujours sans réponse. Inquiet il se mit à marcher plus vite dans toute la maison. Alors qu'il allait se mettre à courir il s'arrêta net face à la vision face à lui. Joy était la dans le panier du chien avec Asia qui la tenait délicatement entre ses pattes.

La petite leur faisait souvent le coup quand elle était fatiguée. Elle partait se réfugier tout près du colosse qui l'accueillait les "pattes" ouvertes. L'enfant tenait fermement l'animal entre ses bras et avait niché sa tête en dessous . La chienne quand à elle avait simplement posé la tête sur celle du bambin.

Asia releva le regard et souleva sa patte laissant l'accès au papa. Dean lui donna une caresse sur sa tête avant de s'emparer de sa fille. Sa tête tomba sur son épaule et elle encercla son cou de ses petites mains.

Castiel les croisa quand il descendit les marches , il caressa les cheveux de sa fille avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

- Bonne nuit ma princesse.

- Bonne nuit daddy.. glissa-t-elle d'une petite voix

Dean monta à l'étage et rejoignit la chambre de Joy. Il la posa doucement sur le lit , la petite se tourna de suite et pris son doudou , qui était un petit élan blanc. Il s'assit sur le lit et la borda avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Ca va aller ma puce?

- Oui.. dit-elle d'une petite voix.. Sam veille sur moi..

- D'accord.. accepta-t-il.. Bonne nuit ma puce

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et quitta la pièce. Inquiet il resta plusieurs instants sur le pas de la porte. Il espérait que sa fille ne cauchemarderait pas aujourd'hui.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Joy se rappelait parfaitement de la première fois qu'elle avait fait un drôle de rêve et qu'elle s'en rappelait encore le lendemain. Dans celui-ci , elle se voyait dans le corps de Charlie un de ses copains de classe.

Dans son corps , elle se voyait jouer dans le parc et courir vers le toboggan. A travers ses yeux , elle le voit jeter un coup d'oeil à sa maman Mme James , pour ensuite faire quelque chose qu'il savait parfaitement interdit se lever sur le toboggan.

Elle sentit rire à travers lui avant de se voir qu'il tombait lourdement sur le sol. Elle se met à pleurer tellement la douleur est importante , elle regarde avec horreur la jambe de Charlie tordue d'une drôle de façon.

Elle voit Mme James courir à ses cotés le téléphone en main , elle parle précipitamment et raccroche subitement. Joy se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit là , le visage bordé de larmes. Elle ressentit pendant un court instant une douleur au niveau de sa jambe droite comme dans son rêve.

Elle se souvient avoir couru jusque dans la chambre de ses papas. Encore sous le choc , elle se glissa entre les deux tout tremblotante. Ayant senti la présence , les deux hommes se retournent dans une synchronisation parfaite.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar..

Dean et Castiel ne répondirent rien et prirent simplement leur fille contre eux.

Deux jours plus tard , le petit Charlie se cassa la jambe droite.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre?

J'espere que ca vous plait toujours

A bientot!


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello :D_

_Merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs silencieux :D ... _

_Place à la suite , bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dean sourit quand il vit le visage souriant de Castiel au dessus de lui. Le nouvel humain se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Dean posa sa main sur sa nuque pour ensuite la remonter vers ses cheveux. Il glissa sa langue et rejoignit celle de son compagnon.

Avec empressement , il déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva comme il put. Il bouda quand Castiel fut oblige de se relever pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Castiel se remit bien vite en position et l'embrassa passionnément. Il gémit quand il sentit son protecteur faufiler ses mains en dessous de son t-shirt. Ce dernier se retrouva vite au sol pour le plus grand plaisir des deux hommes qui purent enfin se retrouver peau contre peau.

Sans le vouloir Castiel provoqua un frottement avec son bassin qui fit grogner le chasseur. Son érection déja bien présente lui faisait douloureusement mal et le frottement n'arrangeait rien.

L'ex ange prit son cou en otage et l'embrassa tout en descendant le long du torse du Winchester.

- Tu m'excites tellement Cas... arriva-t-il à murmurer avec peine

Il sentit le sourire de Castiel se former sur sa peau alors qu'il continuait sa douce torture de baiser. Dean frissonna quand il sentit que son bourreau s'approchait de son jeans déformé.

Il sentit que ce dernier lui ouvrait son pantalon. Son vêtement maintenant par terre , Castiel poursuivit son cheminement. Castiel allait passer sa main dans son caleçon lorsque...

_Back in black_  
_I hit the sack_  
_I've been too long I'm glad to be back_  
_Yes, I'm let loose_  
_From the noose_

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux , il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans sa chambre au bunker. Il saisit son portable et éteignit son réveil.

Il se releva et fit les gros yeux en voyant l'énorme bosse qui déformait son caleçon. Oh bordel de merde! Avait-il vraiment de rêver de lui et ..?

- Oh putain... réalisa-t-il après quelques instants

Comment avait-il pu bander en pensant à son meilleur ami? Pourquoi revait-il de lui dans ce genre de situation était plus exacte? Il continua à fixer le vide avant de finalement se lever. Il prit une douche froide tout en pestant pour cette journée qui s'annonçait pourrie.

Il faillit tomber en sortant de la douche à cause de ce fichu tapis de merde. Il enfila ses chaussures et sortit de sa chambre. Il aperçut Castiel assis à table , le journal en main qui lui lança un sourire . Il ne lui adressa pas vraiment la parole et partit se servir un café.

Il jura quand il se renversa la moitié de sa tasse sur lui par simple maladresse. De mauvaise humeur, il repartit dans sa chambre pour se changer mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Tous ces affaires étaient au linge , il dut donc se résoudre à prendre le t-shirt d'hier.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de déjeuner , il aurait déjà du être parti depuis une demi heure. Il s'installa dans l'Impala , alors qu'il voulait enclencher le moteur , cette dernière ne démarra pas. Il tenta plusieurs fois de la faire démarrer mais rien.

Tout en pestant il quitta l'habitacle et ouvrit rapidement le capot. Il manquait vraiment plus que cela bordel. Bloqué dans sa colère , il ne voyait pas ce qui clochait.

Il s'assit à même le sol dans l'espoir de se calmer. Il entendit la porte du bunker s'ouvrir et Castiel monter les escaliers. Ce dernier lui lanca un sourire étonné.

- Dean mais qu'est ce ..?

- La voiture démarre pas , sais pas ce qui se passe...

- Je te conduis si tu veux..

- Ca va te mettre en retard..

- Il y a pas de problème Dean, allez viens..

Dean releva le regard et vit Castiel lui sourire. Dean ne sut pas pourquoi mais il lui sourit à son tour. Castiel lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever , Dean s'en empara et se releva. Castiel le jaugea quelques instants. Depuis quand les yeux de Castiel étaient aussi beau?

Quoi!? Venait-il vraiment de penser cela? Oh putain il lui fallait vraiment une fille la...

Il monta dans la voiture de Castiel , direction le garage

wwwwwwwwwwww

Dean était nerveux. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée des classes et donc il devait laisser sa fille à l'école. Il avait pris congé pour être présent pour ce fameux jour. Et le plus ironique c'était qu'il était bien plus nerveux que sa fille.

Il rejoignit Castiel en bas , qui buvait son café. Il l'embrassa et se colla à lui , la tête sur son épaule. Il respira profondément et essaya de se concentrer sur le journal que lisait son compagnon.

- Ca va bien se passer Dean..

- Je sais mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'être nerveux..

- Moi aussi j'ai un peu peur mais c'est sa deuxième année maternelle , elle est habituée maintenant... et on le devrait nous aussi

- A croire qu'elle s'adapte mieux que nous.. ria-t-il doucement

- Elle aura un peu du mal au début mais dès qu'elle trouvera ses copines , elle partira..

- Ouais je sais.. Je vais la chercher

Castiel se retourna et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Je t'aime..

- Je t'aime aussi Cas..

Ils se sourirent avant que Dean monte à l'étage. Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille , la porte entre ouvert il put voir Joy. Elle parlait et remuait les mains. Il sentit son coeur se serrer.

- Pierre ... Papier... Ciseaux... dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Dean la vit serrer son petit poing et taper dans le vide. Il l'entendit rire alors qu'elle positionnait sa main dans son dos , la paume vers lui.

- Pierre... Papier...Ciseaux...Et PUITS...

Elle fit un petit rond avec sa main , elle rit aux éclats quelques minutes plus tard. Depuis quand y avait-il puit?

- Bien sur que si il existe le puits.. bouda-t-elle avec une moue adorable.. Ben si maintenant il y a...

Au bout de quelques instants , elle reprit..

- Non c'est pas de la triche , c'est les règles...

Elle sourit avant de dire..

- Ca doit faire longtemps que tu as plus jouer à ce jeu Sam tu connais plus les règles..

Dean sentit son coeur se serrer de douleur quand il entendit ce prénom. Il pensait sans arrêt à Sam et malgré les années passées depuis sa mort , il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui et le fait que sa fille parle sans arrêt d'un fameux Sam n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

Ce fameux Sam ressemblait tellement à son cadet disparut. Il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et rentra dans la pièce. Il fut acceuilli par un énorme sourire et un gros câlin.

Il la prit dans ses bras et descendit au rez de chaussée , ou Castiel les attendait pour partir à l'école.

* * *

_J'espere que cette suite vous a plu?_

_Vous en pensez quoi?_

_A bientot!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello ! _

_Désolé pour ce retard mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps ces temps-ci j'ai pas mal de chose à gérer soit..._

_Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews! Merci à Hela Lokidottir Barton de m'avoir laissé une review... :D_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dean se réveillé par une bonne odeur lui traversant les narines. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'étira. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son réveil et aperçut l'heure affiché sur son cadran. 10h30! Bordel , ça faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas fait de grasses mat' malgré tous les dimanches qu'il avait vécu.

Il se leva après quelques instants et enfila rapidement un pantalon ainsi qu'une chemise. Il bailla tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine , c'est dingue comme on pouvait dormir longtemps et être toujours crevé...

L'ancien chasseur arriva dans la cuisine et ce qu'il vit le surprit , Castiel se trouvait derrière les fourneaux. Crowley était déjà attablé à table et lisait son journal accompagné de son café noir.

Dean entra enfin dans la pièce et fut accueilli par un énorme sourire de la part de l'ex ange. Son cœur fit une chambardée sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

- Bonjour Dean...

Dean , tout en ne quittant pas des yeux , avança à reculons dans la cuisine.

- J'ai fait des œufs... Crowley dit que je me débrouille bien... Je t'ai fait des lards aussi.. dit-il en souriant

Dean prit place tandis que Castiel posait une assiette devant lui, il y avait mis deux œufs et des lards. Il lui versa un verre d'eau et repartit derrière les fours.

- M'attendez pas pour manger , cela va refroidir..

- Ça tombe bien je comptais pas le faire... ricana Crowley en prenant une bouchée

Dean se marra avant de prendre sa fourchette en main et enfourna une part d'œufs. Dean se mit a se tordre sur sa chaise dans l'espoir de voir ou en était Castiel.

- T'inquiète pas Deano , ton amoureux va bientôt se ramener..

- Ta gueule Crowley!

Crowley ria encore plus fort avant de prendre son assiette et de la ramener dans la cuisine. Castiel revint quelques instants plus tard accompagné de son déjeuner.

Il le regarda évoluer dans la pièce et prendre place face à lui. Il se perdit dans les yeux du nouvel humain , bordel qu'est ce qui étaient bleus! Son regard dériva vers sa bouche , il vit Castiel parler mais il était focalisé par ses lèvres.

Il fut réveillé par la main de Castiel sur la sienne. Il retira bien vite sa main sans faire attention au regard triste qu'il recut par son geste précipité.

- Euh.. Pardon Cas tu disais..

- Je disais que...

Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase , perdu encore dans ses pensées. Depuis quelques temps , il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quand il était au travail , il ne cessait de penser à Castiel.

Il rêvait de lui presque toute les nuits et dès qu'il le voyait il se sentait bizarre. Toute cette situation l'énervait si bien qu'il s'en prenait à Castiel. Il essayait de l'éviter le plus possible et surtout de cesser les contacts physiques.

Il ne remarqua pas que tout cela faisait beaucoup de peine au brun , ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que Dean lui en veuille.

- Dean?

- Quoi? répondit-il un peu sèchement

- Euh.. Je te demandais si tu sortais encore ce soir..

- Ouais je sors..

- Je peux t'accompagner? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

- Pourquoi faire? Tu as déjà quelqu'un de toute manière.. dit-il ironiquement

- Oui mais..

- Non Cas , c'est les seuls moments ou je suis tranquille , j'y vais seul

- D'accord Dean.. Comme tu veux..

Le Winchester termina son repas puis parti rapidement laissant Castiel seul pour manger.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'il sortait assez fréquemment. En fait depuis qu'il s'était mis a faire des rêves bizarres avec Castiel. Il n'avait rien trouve de mieux que de sortir pour se trouver une fille.

La plupart du temps il sortait et revenait bredouille. Il trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas ramener une certaine fille pour coucher. Ce soir il comptait bien en choper une.

Il sortit dans un bar d'une rue voisine , il n'était pas encore venu dans celui ci , le trouvant trop ringard. Mais ce soir , il y rentra. Il fut happé par une odeur de cigarette et d'alcool.

Il sortit son sourire surfait tout en traversant le bar. Il vit quelques filles glousser et rougirent. Il le fit un signe de tête tout en s'asseyant au bar. Le barman lui apporta une bière ainsi qu'un verre de whisky.

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que des midinettes viennent le trouver. Deux blondes siliconées s'accrochèrent a son bras , il regarda désespérément les énormes obus qu'il le narguait sans rien ressentir.

Avec classe et surtout une excuse bidon , il les repoussa. Elles firent la moue avant de s'éloigner. L'une d'elle glissa son numéro dans sa poche avant de sourire et de rejoindre son amie.

"Reprends-toi Dean!". Il secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Il répondit non à deux jeunes adolescentes qui vinrent lui faire du gringe. Il ne savait plus à combien verres il en était mais il était désespéré.

Alors qu'il allait quitté le bar , une femme vint se mettre à coté de lui. Il tourna la tête et fut décontenancé par ce qu'il vit. La jeune femme avait les cheveux assez foncé , qu'on aurait dit qu'il était noir. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu si profond qu'il fit les gros , bordel...

Cette femme était le portrait craché de... Non Dean ne pense pas à lui maintenant.. pensa-t-il

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai ma chance vu que vous avez recalé toutes les autres filles mais vous êtes canon

- Euh merci..

- Ça vous dirait de venir chez moi?

- Dis donc vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins vous.. ria-t-il

- Non en effet , alors?

Il regarda son verre quelques instants. Il ferma les yeux et sursauta quand il vit le visage de Castiel derrière ses paupières. Il se tourna rapidement vers la jeune femme.

- Oui , on y va

Elle se leva gracieusement tandis que Dean prenait sa veste. Il la fit monter dans l'Impala et suivit ses indications alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge elle dit.

- Je sais pas si ça t'intéresse de le savoir mais je m'appelle Cassidy

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter pendant quelques instants. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et répondit

- Dean

Ils arrivèrent rapidement a l'appartement de Cassidy. Ils se déshabillaient déjà dans le couloir alors ils étaient déjà nus quand ils atteignirent la chambre.

Cassidy se laissa tomber sur le lit entraînant avec elle son amant. Dean se coucha sur elle tout en poursuivant le baiser enflammé. Durant tous les préliminaires , il avait tenté de penser à autre chose qu'a Castiel. Malgré qu'il était excité , après tout il ne contrôlait pas vraiment son corps , il ne ressentait aucun désir pour elle et cela le mettait en colère.

Si bien qu'a peine venait-elle de se mettre sur le lit qu'il la pénétra. Cela ne la dérangea pas vu qu'elle gémit fortement en lui griffant le dos. Il la pilonna quelques instants sans rien ressentir. Elle gémissait sous lui tandis qu'il continuait ses mouvements.

Il gémit d'infortune alors qu'elle criait son nom. Allez Dean! s'énerva-t-il

Il commit l'erreur de fermer les yeux pendant l'acte , le visage souriant prit place dans son esprit. Les gémissements de la jeune femme furent remplacés par une voix plus rauque.

Alors qu'il augmentait la cadence , il se sentit venir. Honteux comme jamais , il jouit en pensant au visage de son meilleur ami. Il ne parvint pas a retenir le cri qui traversa sa gorge.

- Cas!

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle , son amante vint se coucher sur lui.

- Wouah .. C'était merveilleux Dean... C'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle Cas, ça vient d'ou? ria-t-elle

Il se leva précipitamment , il remit son boxer et récupéra son pantalon.

- Je... Je dois y aller...

- Attends ...

- Désolé..

Il prit ses affaires en mains et sortit de l'appartement.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean venait d'arriver devant les grilles de l'école. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux parents déjà présents , il se mit non loin de la grille et se penchait en espérant voir sa fille arriver.

Alors qu'il regardait le message de Castiel lui disant qu'il serait la dans 5 minutes , une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna tout en fronçant les sourcils , il avait déjà vu ses yeux.

- Dean?

- Euh oui..

- Oh ben dis donc ça fait un bail.. Cassidy , tu te rappelles?

- Oh oui Cassidy , ça date oui..

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? sourit-elle

- Je... Je viens chercher ma fille.

- Oh tu as une fille c'est super ..

- Oui.. et toi?

- Je viens chercher mon neveu...

Ils furent coupés dans leurs conversations par la sonnette de l'école , les grilles s'ouvrirent et tous les enfants sortirent d'un coup. Il repera rapidement son petit bout qui courait dans sa petit robe bleue.

- Papa!

Elle courut dans ses bras et il la prit au vol , elle l'embrassa sur sa joue avant de lui faire un calin. Il la posa par terre tandis qu'elle se réfugia derrière ses jambes quand elle vit la dame parlant a son papa la regarder.

Il vit un petit garçon courir dans les jambes de la brune avant de regarder de nouveau la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de lui demander.

- Tu es avec quelqu'un?

- Oui

Comme pour confirmer ses dires , Castiel débarqua à ce moment là. Joy ayant vu son papa arriver , courut dans ses bras.

- Daddy..

- Hey ma puce

Il l'accueillit dans ses bras avant de lui rendre son câlin. Il se précipita aux cotés de Dean et se crispa quand il le vit parler a une femme. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais il passa sa main dans son dos tout en regardant Dean. Il vit l'air choqué de la femme tandis qu'il rapprochait Dean de lui.

- Oh... comprit-elle

- Cassidy, c'est Cas.. mon mari..

- Oh.. alors?

- Oui.. je suis désolé..

- Ça je le voyais pas venir..

Castiel les regarda tous les deux attendant une réponse , qui ne vint pas. La jeune femme s'excusa avant de partir dans l'autre sens.

Les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Dean , leur fille entre eux deux. Dean attacha la petite avant de prendre place au volant.

* * *

_Voila :)_

_Que pensez vous de ce chapitre?_

_A bientot!_


	9. Chapter 9

_ Hello !_

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements , vos ajouts aux follows ou aux favoris :)_

_Merci aux guests Jeb et Shaolan :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dean traina pour rentrer. Il fit un long tour au volant de l'Impala avant de se décider à rentrer. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et entra dans le bunker.

Il vit Castiel , qui était assis jusque la , se lever rapidement. Dean apercut un profond soulagement dans ses yeux , il ne sut pas pourquoi mais cela l'énerva. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et descendit doucement les marches.

Il vit le nouvel humain se triturer les doigts et ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer. Dean enleva sa veste et la lança en travers de la pièce , elle atterrit sur la table.

- Dean.. Je me suis inquiété..

- Pourquoi? J'ai pas six ans quand meme.. dit-il méchamment

- Bien sur que non mais.. Tu n'es pas rentrer j'ai cru qu'il t'était arriver quelque chose.. dit-il d'une petite voix

Dean tourna la tête vers lui et sentit un élan de colère monter en lui. Castiel avait des cernes sous les yeux , comme si il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Et puis ses sourcils froncés et son regard inquiet lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs.

- J'ai pas de comptes a te rendre Castiel! On est pas mariés a ce que je sache.. cracha-t-il

- Je suis désolé tu as raison..

Il baissa la tête et quitta la pièce non sans avoir souffler qu'il lui avait fait des pancakes si il en voulait. Dean sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le regard triste de Castiel. Il voulut le rattraper pour s'excuser mais se désista.

Il s'énerva lorsqu'il vit le regard presque choqué de Crowley , attablé plus loin. Il secoua la tête résignée. Tout en passant devant le Winchester , il glissa.

- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin Winchester.

Il partit rejoindre sa chambre , laissant Dean seul au milieu de la bibliothèque. Il ne revit pas Castiel de la journée , ce dernier resta renfermé dans sa chambre.

L'ex chasseur se sentit mal toute la journée , il voulut même aller toquer à la chambre de l'ex ange mais s'arrêta au dernier moment et rejoignit sa chambre.

Il vit Crowley amener une assiette dans la chambre de Castiel mais il ressortit quelques instants plus tard , avec l'assiette intact. Il se sentit coupable mais ne dit rien et partit se coucher.

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque le lendemain , Castiel arriva avec le même regard éteint. Pour la première fois de sa vie , il ne sut pas quoi faire et resta silencieux face au brun.

Castiel le salua poliment avant de partir pour son travail. Dean empoigna une brioche et courut pour le rattraper.

- Cas! Attends tu..

Castiel s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

- Je.. Tu as pas déjeuner..

- Je n'ai pas faim mais merci Dean..

Et il repartit en direction de la porte. Il sortit en silence après un dernier signe de main. Dean resta immobile regardant la porte qui venait de se refermer sur son meilleur ami.

Il fut coupé dans son observation par Crowley qui s'empara de la brioche dans un sourire.

- Merci Deano.. A toute'..

Il monta les escaliers tout en prenant son manteau et partit a son travail. Après avoir fini de s'être préparé , Dean fut lui aussi sur le chemin de son travail.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean s'installa au volant et démarra. Ils arrivèrent a un feu rouge lorsque Castiel prit la parole.

- C'était qui?

- Qui cela? répondit Dean automatiquement.

Il tourna la tête vers son homme et comprit rien qu'en voyant sa tête.

- Oh elle..

- Oui

- Une ancienne amie , t'inquiète elle est rien pour moi..

- Elle te dévorait des yeux..

Dean regarda a nouveau Castiel et vit ce dernier regarder par la fenêtre visiblement gêné de réagir comme cela. Il posa sa main sur son genou et Castiel tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je m'en fous Cas.. C'est pas elle que j'aime.. dit-il en souriant

Castiel sourit doucement avant de lui glisser un Mickey. Il se réinstalla et Dean démarra lorsque le feu vira au vert. Joy jouait avec sa natte lorsqu'elle dit.

- Papa on a déjà écouté le groupe de Led ce matin on peut écouter le mien?

Castiel se mit a rire tandis que Dean le regarda faussement étonné.

- Et ca te fais marrer toi , c'est une insulte de devoir écouter du Taylor dans ma caisse Cas..

- Fais pas ton rabat joie , elle l'adore et puis il faut bien qu'elle me ressemble aussi déjà qu'elle aime tout tes vieux films et tes musiques d'un autre siècle..

- Hey! Critique pas Led Zep et AC/DC on n'en fait plus de la musique comme cela..

- Oh cela j'en suis sur..

- Salaud! murmura-t-il pour les oreilles innocentes..

- Je plaisante.. sourit Castiel

La petite mit court à leurs échanges.

- Allez papa s'il te plait..

Dean regarda sa petite fille dans le rétroviseur , elle faisait ses fameux puppys eyes , les mêmes que son papa.

- Han bordel ou tu as appris a faire cela?

- Tonton Crowley a dit que Daddy le faisait souvent et que tu pouvais pas lui dire non.. Il a dit que je savais très bien les faire moi aussi.. dit-elle fièrement

Dean tourna la tête vers son mari et sourit quand il le vit pouffer entre ses mains.

- Tu as gagner on met Taylor...

Joy se mit a taper dans ses mains et chanta dès les premières notes de "Mine". Dean sourit avec tendresse lorsqu'il vit sa fille chanter parfaitement les paroles de sa chanson préférée. Son regard dériva vers son passager , il ria lorsqu'il vit Castiel articuler les paroles.

- Alors tu aimes Taylor toi?

- Quoi?

- Tu connais les paroles Cas.. sourit-il

- Elle me la demande des fois en berceuse et vu que je connais pas bien "Hey Jude" je lui chante celle la.. se justifia-t-il

- Trouves toi tes excuses mais je sais que adores les chansons de cette gamine..

Ils se disputèrent gentiment pendant quelques instants avant que Castiel mette court a la discussion pour se tourner vers sa fille.

- Alors ma puce , ca été ta journée?

- Super cool j'ai retrouvé Jade et Max , on a joué à cache-cache et j'ai gagné..

- C'est super cela , tu es très douée pour trouver des cachettes..

- Et dans la classe tu as fait quoi? demanda Dean

- On a joué avec des Legos et puis on a fait des dessins et aussi un puzzle mais j'arrivais pas à le faire mais Sam il m'a aidé et j'ai eu tout juste..

Castiel vit le regard de son homme se voiler a l'entente du nom de l'ami imaginaire. Il prit la main de son amoureux dans sa main tout en faisant semblant de rien en écoutant sa fille.

Dean n'intervint que quelques fois et resta silencieux plusieurs fois durant le trajet. Les deux hommes ne virent pas un grand dadais sourire tendrement aux dires de la petite , une main poser sur sa tête.

* * *

_C'est tout pour ce chapitre mais dans le prochain , on va reparler des visions de la petite et cela deviendra plus clair et Sam y sera aussi présent :)_

_Que pensez vous de ce chapitre?_

_A bientot!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi !_

_Un long chapitre en perspective pour votre plus grand bonheur , je sais pas si ce sera toujours comme cela lol ... :p_

_Merci pour vos reviews :D , c'est grâce que cette histoire vit 3 !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dean rentra avec des pieds plombs. L'ambiance au bunker était lourde depuis une semaine. Castiel restait la plupart du temps silencieux ce qui agaçait très fortement Dean. Mais était-il en colère contre Castiel ou lui même ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment mais ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est que cela le mettait dans des états pas possible. Castiel n'avait plus ce petit sourire innocent à chaque fois que Dean lui parlait , il ne cuisinait plus des bons petits plats pour lui et l'évitait le plus possible.

Il voyait Crowley mal à l'aise a chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble , les repas étaient silencieux , sans vie. Même l'ancien démon n'osait plus sortir de blagues sachant très bien qu'elle tomberait à l'eau.

Dean descendit les marches à pas de souris. Il souffla quand il vit que personne n'était présent dans la pièce. Il défit sa veste avec lenteur avant de la mettre avec délicatesse sur une chaise.

Il ne vit que plus tard , Crowley attablé au fond de la pièce , un livre sur ses genoux.

- Salut Deano , ça gaze?

- Salut..

- Mauvaise journée? demanda-t-il sans détacher ses yeux de son livre.

- Ouais on peut dire ça.. et toi?

- Ça été j'ai réussi a vendre cet appartement qui me donnait du fil a retordre depuis des mois..

- Tu as vraiment du être convainquant c'était un vrai chantier..

- Ouais le mec était un petit bourge , son père a les poches pleines de billets alors les travaux seront vites entamés..

- Tu as une chance de cocu mec!

Il vit Crowley sourire. Il concentrait son attention sur ses doigts lorsqu'il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par l'ancien roi de l'enfer.

- Il est dans sa chambre.. Il avait des copies à corriger..

- Je... Je t'ai rien demandé..

- Tu allais le faire ou tu le pensais donc j'ai pris de l'avance...

- Ouais ben tu as mal vu car j'allais pas te le demander...

- Si tu le dis..

Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de dire.

- Tu devrais... peut être essayer de t'excuser..

- Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles bordel? M'excuser de quoi?

- Tu sais très bien Deano.

- C'est... C'est de ma faute si il est susceptible merde! se fâcha-t-il

- Je ne faisais que donner mon avis..

- Ouais ben la prochaine fois garde le! jeta-t-il en se levant

Il se leva si brusquement qu'il fit tomber sa chaise. Il descendit les quatre marches rapidement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il dut passer devant la chambre de Castiel. Il s'y arrêta quelques instants et garda le regard fixé sur la clinche.

Il secoua la tête et continua son chemin. Il mit son casque et enclencha le cd d'AC/DC tout en n'arrêtant pas de penser à ce que Crowley lui avait dit.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'ils avaient Joy. Leur bébé était vraiment parfait et leur bonheur était au plus complet. Joy était un bambin très souriant et intelligent.

Mais ces derniers mois , Dean n'était plus sorti avec ses collègues et aussi amis. Il arrivait souvent à l'ancien chasseur d'aller boire une verre avec Mike et Scott avant l'arrivée de la petite. Mais depuis qu'elle était là , il passait ses soirées renfermés a la maison et déclinait les invitations.

Castiel avait insisté pendant plusieurs jours pour qu'il accepte de sortir un peu et profiter d'une soirée entre amis. Après de nombreuses tentatives , le brun trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas y aller si bien que Castiel en était venu au menace.

Le professeur avait pu sortir quelques fois avec Amy et Andy pour se voir en dehors du travail. Dean l'encourageait d'ailleurs à chaque fois pour qu'il sorte mais lui restait chez eux.

Dean avait finalement accepté de sortir avec les deux garagistes ce soir après le travail. Castiel en profita pour rester à l'université pour finir des papiers importants. Crowley avait accepté avec un grand sourire de garder la petite.

Dean arriva avec un grand sourire dans le bar du coin , ils commandèrent des bières et se mirent a parler un peu de leurs vies respectives. Le jeune Winchester avait eu peur de révéler sa relation avec Castiel au début , car ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient réagir.

Il ne sut plus vraiment comment ils l'apprirent mais ils ne dirent rien et ne firent que le féliciter pour la venue de sa fille. Il avait même été présent pour le mariage.

Ils plaisantèrent tout en buvant une tournée. Plus tellement habitué de boire autant , Dean se sentait déjà stone mais incroyablement bien. Il prit un double whisky ainsi qu'une bière.

Il accepta avec joie lorsque Mike leur proposèrent une partie de billard , putain qu'est ça datait sa dernière partie! Il ria aux éclats lorsque Scott se prit un vent par une charmante serveuse qu'il tentait de draguer depuis le début de la soirée.

Trop parti dans sa partie , il ne vit pas son gsm en silencieux vibrer sur la table entre la dizaine de bière..

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel regarda l'heure sur sa montre , il faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit l'heure tardive. Il avait promis a Crowley de venir reprendre la petite avant 23h et il était presque minuit.

Il rangea ses affaires avec hâte , remit ses papiers sur le bureau et mit les nombreux bics a leurs places. Il ferma la petite lumière de son bureau avant de sortir et de le fermer a clefs.

Il enfila son manteau tout en sortant. Il réajusta son col et remit sa bandoulière correctement. Il poussait sur le bouton d'ouverture de sa voiture lorsqu'il entendit.

- Hey mais c'est le petit gay!

Il fronça les sourcils tout en se retournant. Un homme blond du trentaine d'années peinait sur ses pieds , il avait visiblement bu et était saoul.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- C'est le gay de l'univ pas vrai?

- Monsieur vous devriez rentrer chez vous , vous êtes saoul..

- Me dis pas ce que je dois faire okay! se fâcha-t-il

- Monsieur , je ne veux pas de problèmes je veux juste rentrer chez moi et vous devriez faire pareil..

- J'ai plus de chez moi a cause de toi.. Alors si tu auras des problèmes..

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.. répondit-il confus

- Je me suis fait viré et devine quoi il prenne un PD a ma place!

Il s'avança furieusement vers Castiel. Ce dernier grimaça quand il sentit l'odeur de l'homme. C'était un mélange de cigarette , d'alcool et aussi de pisse.

- Je suis vraiment navré que vous ayez perdu votre emploi mais je n'ai rien a voir la dedans. La place était libre quand je suis arrivé et ils m'ont engagés..

- Les gens comme toi mériteraient de crever sur un bûcher.. Vous êtes des abominations...

- C'est plutôt vous qui feriez mieux de brûler pour vos paroles... J'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux , cela ne vous regarde pas... Maintenant je rentre chez moi..

Il tourna le dos au blond. Ce dernier l'empoigna par le bras et le retourna. Il lui flanqua une droite qui fit tomber Castiel.

L'ancien être céleste n'eut pas le temps de répliquer , l'homme lui versa une averse de coups. Il se déchaînait tandis que le jeune papa se sentait partir dans les vapes.

Il tressauta quand son agresseur se mit a le taper avec ses pieds dans les cotes , il cria de douleur. Il tenta de se relever plusieurs fois mais rien n'y faisait , il n'avait plus de forces.

Il entendit une voix lointaine crier. Les coups cessèrent pendant que quelqu'un l'empoignait et le retournait. Il vit le visage d'Andy avant de tomber dans inconscience.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean marcha difficilement jusqu'à la petite table ou restait un fond de bière. Il riait aux éclats suite a une blague de son compagnon. Il s'assit lourdement sur son tabouret tout en prenant son portable.

Il se concentra avec difficulté sur son téléphone. Il vit plusieurs appels en absence , trois d'un numéro inconnu et six de Crowley. Il sonna à sa messagerie tout en souriant à Mike qui lui tendait une autre bière.

Son visage pâlit a mesure qu'il écoutait le message. Il raccrocha précipitamment et se leva d'une traite , vu son état d'ébriété il faillit tomber mais son collègue le rattrapa de justesse.

- Dean? demanda Scott inquiet

- Je... A l'hôpital...

- Quoi? posa Mike

- Je.. Il faut que j'aille... a l'hôpital...

- Okay... Okay on t'y emmenés...

Ils sortirent rapidement aidant Dean à marcher. Ils se dépochent de monter dans un taxi. Tous le monde était silencieux dans l'habitacle , personne n'osait briser le silence.

Le chauffeur venait a peine de s'arrêter lorsque Dean sortit du taxi. Ses amis se hâtèrent a ses cotés car le jeune mécanicien était peu sûr sur ses jambes.

Il ne sut pas comment il y arriva mais il courut jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il sortit avec hâte de l'ascenseur et regarda partout. Il aperçut le parrain de sa fille ainsi qu'Andy. Il se mit a courir.

Dean arrive essoufflé tout près des deux hommes. Il vit le maxi cosy de sa fille sur la chaise tandis que l'écossais parlait avec le physicien.

- Ou est-il? paniqua-t-il

- Dans sa chambre , il dormait mais le médecin dit qu'il est réveille..

- Quel chambre?

- 1035

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'élança , il chercha la chambre de Castiel et dès qu'il l'a trouva , il entra.

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter , ses larmes monter à ses yeux lorsqu'il vit son mari sur le lit d'hôpital. Il avait l'œil tellement gonflé que sa paupière se fermait alors qu'il le regardait. Son visage était gonflé et plusieurs entailles lui barrait le visage. Il était torse nu et Dean pouvait voir de grosses ecchymoses sur ses cotes , il devait en avoir des cassées, son bras droit était dans le plâtre.

Dean s'avança et prit place sur la chaise. Il posa délicatement sa tête sur ventre et se mit a pleurer. Ses larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'il sentit Castiel caresser ses cheveux de sa main tremblante.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Joy était épuisée. Elle était tombée comme une masse après le bain. Elle dormait dans les bras de Castiel lorsque Dean revint de sa douche. Il sourit tendrement lorsqu'il entendit son homme murmurer les paroles de Love Story de Taylor Swift.

Il posa sa main sur la nuque de son amoureux et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et monta a l'étage suivi par Castiel.

Il posa délicatement sa petite fille dans son lit et la borda. Il l'embrassa sur le front tandis que Castiel allumait la petite veilleuse en forme d'ange.

Il prit la main de son homme et partit en direction de sa chambre a coucher non sans avoir vu la jeune chienne s'installer devant la porte de la chambre de la petite.

Sam était installé sur le bord du lit , il veillait le sommeil de la petite depuis qu'elle s'était endormie dans le salon. Il caressa ses cheveux avant de s'éclipser , il reviendrait a l'aube.

wwwwwwwwwwww

Joy se mit a se débattre. Elle cauchemardait encore une fois mais cette fois ci son rêve était plus effrayant que les autres. Un jeune garçon était sur le sol , du sang partout autour de lui.

Elle fut réveillé par des secousses , quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se retrouva au garçon de son rêve. Il la secouait tandis qu'elle se mettait a pleurer. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle vit du sang sur la tête du garçon.

Elle continuait de pleurer lorsque Sam arriva dans la pièce. Il poussa violemment le garçon contre son étagère , si bien qu'elle s'écroula. Asia rentrait dans la pièce quand Joy se leva et courut.

Dean débarqua dans la pièce et attrapa sa fille. Elle tremblait et pleurait.

- Ma puce hey? Hey qu'est ce qui...

Il arrêta net sa phrase lorsqu'il vit l'étagère complètement démolie. Il frotta le dos de sa fille et tenta de la calmer. Il n'entendit pas son cadet lui dire

- Elle va bien Dean... Ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur elle..

La petite s'endormit épuisée par ses pleurs tandis que Dean la prenait avec lui dans leur lits. Il n'arriva pas a s'endormir facilement cette nuit-là..

* * *

_Et oui c'est pas habituel que je fasse des chapitres aussi longs :p_

_Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre?_

_A bientot!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey !_

_Un enorme désolé pour ce petit retard..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Cela faisait presque trois semaines que Castiel n'avait plus parlé a Dean. Le Winchester avait plusieurs fois hésiter a entamer la conversation avant de se rétracter. Mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'agir.

Il se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre du brun. Il faisait les 100 pas devant sa chambre depuis au moins 5 min. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que Castiel ne lui ai pas encore fait la remarque d'aller ruminer ailleurs.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Crowley qui sortait de sa propre chambre. Il s'arrêta net et croisa les bras.

- Quoi? le questionna Dean

- Ce serait plutôt a moi de te le demander.. Tu vas user le sol pour finir.. Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Je réfléchis..

- Dans le couloir? posa-t-il

- Oui il est pas à toi a ce que je sache..

- Du calme Deano.. Je me pose juste des questions..

- Désolé..

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour frapper ?

- Je... Je sais pas quoi lui dire après.. confia-t-il d'une petite voix

- Tu pourrais commencer par t'excuser...

- Je... Ouais..

- Et après tu l'invites a sortir..

- Quoi? On fait pas ca entre mec c'est..

- Dean joue pas au con avec moi..

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

- Fais pas dans le déni , je sais tout . Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure..

- De quoi tu parles.. arriva-t-il a articuler

- Tu l'aimes.. lâcha Crowley

Il vit Dean pâlir et sut qu'il venait de se prendre une claque. Il était assez satisfait que ce soit tombé sur lui.

- Il t'aime aussi tu sais. Il n'attend que cela...

- La preuve il me parle plus.. dit-il amèrement

- La faute a qui?

Dean baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. Crowley ferma sa porte et passa tout près de lui.

- Lance toi sinon , tu risques de le perdre.

Il tapa sur son épaule et partit dans le sens opposé. Dean le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers la porte 39. Il leva le bras et se lança. Il tapa à la porte et attendit plusieurs instants avant d'entendre la voix de Castiel résonner a l'autre coté de la porte.

Il sourit sans même s'en rendre compte. Il devait avouer que sa voix lui avait manqué. Il souffla avant de se faufiler a l'intérieur.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean avait pris place sur le lit d'hôpital. Castiel était couché sur lui , le jeune Winchester avait délicatement passer ses mains sur son ventre , en dessous de ses cotes.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir malgré que son homme dormait sur lui. Il était inquiet car il voyait Castiel respirer difficilement et parfois grimacer dans son sommeil. Il ne faisait que lui caresser les cheveux et lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

C'était lui aussi qui avait poussé sur l'anti-douleur pour son amoureux , celui ne voulant pas s'y résoudre. Et depuis l'ex ange était tombé endormi.

Il tenta de se faufiler tout en ne réveillant pas Castiel mais ce fut peine perdue. Il venait à peine de mettre un pied par terre que Castiel ouvrait l'oeil. Le gauche étant toujours gonflé.

- Dean?

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé Cas'...

- Ou est ce que tu vas?

- Je vais te laisser dormir encore un peu... Je vais aller voir comment va la petite et Crowley, je vais revenir d'accord?

Castiel hocha doucement la tête. Dean lui sourit avant de se pencher et de lui poser un baiser sur sa bouche.

- Je t'aime..

- Je t'aime aussi Dean..

Dean l'embrassa sur le front et enfila sa veste puis quitta la pièce. Il descendit rapidement et a peine était-il sorti qu'il héla un taxi.

Il arriva quelques instants plus tard à l'université. Andy lui avait donné une maigre description du salopard qui s'en était pris à Cas et Dean comptait bien le ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était assez grand , blond et portait une veste bleue.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi il revint à l'université , après tout quel crétin resterait la tout en sachant qu'il venait d'y tabasser un gars.

Dean avait le mince espoir que cet enfoiré ne soit pas loin en train de cuver dans sa propre pisse. Il marcha quelques instants et commençait a traverser lorsqu'il vit un mec ressemblant a la description. Il peinait sur ces jambes tout en parlant a une jeune femme. Ce n'est quand s'approchant de plus près qu'il vit qu'il portait une veste de couleur bleu.

Il le retourna et la blonde s'éclipsa de suite. Quand le mec lui fit face il lui colla une violente droite. Encore saoul , l'homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir et s'écroula au sol sous la force de l'impact.

Il se toucha le nez qui saignait abondamment.

- Mec c'est quoi ton problème?

Dean ne lui répondit pas et le tapa a nouveau. Il enchaîna les coups jusqu'à ce que le mec commence a tomber dans l'inconscience , cela ne l'arrêta pas et il continua. Il le prit par les pans de sa veste et lui refit le portrait. Il allait lui donner un crochet du droit lorsque quelqu'un arrêta son poing.

Il lâcha le blond qui s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol et se retourna.

- Dean arrête..

- Laisse moi tranquille Andy! jeta-t-il

Il s'apprêtait à donner un nouveau coup lorsqu'Andy le poussa pour le faire reculer.

- Tu crois vraiment que Castiel voudrais cela! Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau!

- Tu sais ce qu'il a fait à Cas! Il mérite dix fois pire! s'énerva-t-il

- Je sais et je te comprends mais pense a ton mari et a ta fille..

Cela eut don de le calmer. Il repoussa le physicien et repartit dans le sens inverse.

Il passa voir Crowley et Joy avant de repartir vers l'hôpital. Quand il arriva Castiel était réveillé et malgré son visage gonflé , Dean put voir le regard noir de son amoureux sur lui.

Dean entra presque honteusement dans la pièce.

- J'ai bien fait d'envoyer Andy a ce que je vois.. Qu'est ce que tu as fait?

- Je lui ai rendu la pareil..

- Dean.. réprimanda-t-il

- Tu voulais que je reste la sans rien faire?

- J'ai pas envie de te perdre..

- J'ai failli te perdre a cause de cet enfoiré , il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait..

Il s'approcha de Castiel et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête dans son cou et huma l'odeur de son homme.

- Je sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais Cas..

- Tu ne perdras pas Dean... Je t'aime pour toujours..

Il sourit avant de glisser un bisou en dessous de son oreille.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

Le réveil fut difficile pour Joy. Malgré qu'elle soit bien pelotonnée entre ses deux papas , elle eut beaucoup de mal a ouvrir les yexu. Après de nombreuses caresses capillaires de Dean et des petits bisous de Castiel , elle se réveilla.

Dean sourit en voyant sa fille se frotter les yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras tout en descendant les escaliers. Il l'amena tout près de Castiel , il lui glissa un bisou dans les cheveux et embrassa son homme.

Il mit sa fille sur le divan et amena le petit déjeuner sur la petite table du salon. Il vit Asia se précipiter vers sa maîtresse , il rigola lorsqu'il vit la gueule de la chienne être pris en otage comme coussin.

Elle glissa des léchouilles sur sa joue avant de rester tranquille pendant que le bambin reposait sa tête. Ils amenèrent les céréales ainsi que le jus d'orange et mangèrent tous ensemble sur la table du salon.

Dean observa sa fille manger doucement son bol de chocapics. Il s'inquiétait pour sa fille et il devait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé hier dans sa chambre mais pour l'instant il devait l'apprêter pour l'école.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Castiel lui prit la main. Il lui sourit et reprit une cuillerée.

* * *

Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre?

A bientot pour la suite de What we hope


End file.
